In recent years, market share of large-screen high-resolution smart mobile terminals gradually increases, a problem of power consumption gradually stands out while bringing new viewing experience, endurance time has become a significant indicator for large-screen high-resolution smart mobile terminals, and how to reduce power consumption of mobile terminals has become an unavoidable problem. Especially, when a user is in the open or go outdoors temporarily, if the user carries no mobile power supply, how to hold on long enough with a limited amount of power has become a big challenge.
In face of such challenge, applications for managing power supplies and mobile terminals having a power saving mode just came into being. These applications or mobile terminals meet the power saving requirement, however, since some applications are forced to shutdown for saving power, user experience is greatly decreased.